Some Thoughts From Roxas
by Alpha101
Summary: "I wish things would go back to normal. I keep telling myself that it will, but I'm starting to have doubts. Still, I must believe..."


All of my life, I have been a tool, a pawn if you will. I have always been treated as if I didn't exist. Even if nobodies do not have hearts, they do, in fact, exist. Sora… Sora… The name used to run through my mind constantly. I had no idea who this "Sora" was, but what I did know is that we were connected, somehow. Why else would I be having the ludicrous dreams?

It all started with my best friend. I do not remember her name, which saddens me. It might have started with a Z… No, it started with an X. I am certain of that. What I do remember is that she was perfect. I remember when she left seashells on my bed, and later, I did the same to her. I also remember when we used to go on missions together, and, before we would R.T.C. (return to castle), us two and Axle would go get sea-salt ice cream. Oh, how I miss those days! She was always there for me. It pains me to say that when she needed me, I could do nothing.

I later found out that she too, was a pawn. She was destined to save this "Sora." Sadly, she would perish in the process. Her whole life was meaningless. When she was gone, we would all forget her, and she would be erased from the fabric of time itself. I was outraged. I tried to convince her out of it, but she took to combat before I could. I had no choice but to defeat her. It was the saddest day of my life. I will never forget her dying in my arms, just so that she could save this "Sora." Why does everyone say that he is so important?

The other friend that I can remember is Axel. I knew him even longer than I knew the her. He was with me from day one. I remember him telling me that I looked like a zombie for my first few days in the Organization. God, how I wish things could go back to normal. Sadly, it isn't so.

I was ignorant back then. I decided to gain vengeance for her death. I would face, and destroy, Xemnas. Oh, how foolish I was back then. I am not afraid of Xemnas. I could beat him easily. But the rest of the Organization was still a threat. Still, I pressed on. Before I could reach my old home, I was confronted by a mysterious man. He claimed to know Sora. He did not want me to make it to Xemnas. We battled, and yes, I lost. Not only that, but I now lost my second and only friend, Axel.

I remember the hatred and anger I felt when I discovered that my life at Traverse Town was a lie. All of my "friends" were fake. I remember smashing the computer. I remember meeting the one that caused my suffering, the man in the red robes. I later discovered that his name was Diz.

I remember my confusion disappearing when I first laid eyes on Sora, who was asleep. I quickly realized that this is the boy that she died for. At first, I was furious, but I quickly became to realize, that she would not have sacrificed herself if the matter was not important. I too, sacrificed myself, so that Sora would awaken. I thought that would appease her, wherever she was. I'm sure it did, but I did not feel any better. It only outraged me further.

Even though I no longer had a body, my thoughts were still there. I constantly thought, _"Why does he get to live, and I get to fade? Why can't it be the other way around? I have suffered far more than he has! I deserve to be independent!"_ My anger would not cease. It eventually got so bad, I battled Sora. Of course, the battle never happened, as we were now a whole. It happened in his conscience. I wanted to prevail, so that I could again separate from Sora's memories, so that things could go back to normal. Alas, Sora got the upper hand. I was defeated.

After the battle, before Sora returned to the real world, I had to congratulate him. I've come to realize that Sora is a good person. I am still furious. I want to be myself. But, I've come to accept it. I was forced to anyway. It was either accept it, or go through years, and years of hating him.

When he defeated Xemnas, I was overjoyed. Finally, she will be happy! That was her dying wish, after all. She wanted me to defeat Xemnas, and to set Kingdom Hearts free. And, in a way, I have. I did it through Sora.

Still, my quest is not over. A new threat arises, and everyone is at risk. But I am not thinking too hard about it. All I can think about, is Axel, the girl and I, eating sea-salt ice cream, and staring at the sunset. I remember Axel telling me, "Hey Roxas, bet you don't know why the sun sets red?" I was not particularly curious, so I did not reply, and continued to eat my ice cream. He continued, "You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all of those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest." "Like I asked, know-it-all!" I said. We both laughed. I wish things would go back to normal. I keep telling myself that it will, but I'm starting to have doubts. Still, I must believe.

Xion, that's what her name is. Her name is Xion…

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first time doing a one shot, so please tell me how I did. I did do a Kingdom Hearts story before, but I didn't write very well back then, and the story was pretty bland and boring, so I deleted it. I might write it again in the future, and continue it. I'll have to see. Thank you guys for reading!**

**~Alpha101**


End file.
